¿Encuentros y Desencuentros?
by Mznickwhite
Summary: -Fue ahí cuando comencé a recordar todo lo que he vivido con Alice, y como le tendría que decir lo ocurrido anoche. Todos Humanos.
1. Prologo

**Encuentros y Desencuentros?**

Como buen roquero, nunca he sabido bailar; pero aquella noche, cuando una desconocida se me acerco para invitarme a la pista, no pude negarme. tenia una misteriosa belleza. El conjunto, en lugar de arrancarse con un son, toco una apropiada balada. la mujer me apreto la mano. La senti ardiente. Enlace su estrecha cintura y comenzamos a caminar, descorcertado dije.

"Llevame tu."

Su mirada brillo cuando salimos del bar se detuvo.

"Y tu auto?" pregunto mirandome a los ojos.

La lleve hasta mi auto, nos subimos y maneje hasta llegar a uno de los hoteles mas caros de Seattle; usualmente yo no haria algo asi pero esta chica era diferente.

Apenas y nos bajamos y comenzamos a besarnos, nos tardamos un poco mas en llegar a la puerta pero fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, empece a quitarle su chaqueta...

"Creo que tu tambien tienes demasiada ropa" dijo entre besos.

Y asi continuo nuestra maravillosa noche; hasta que no pude mas y lo dije.

"Te amo,"

"Y yo a ti " me contesto acurrucandose en mi.

-

Al dia siguiente cuando desperte, ya no estaba, me reicopore para quedar sentado y empece a pensar lo gran que la pase anoche...

Cuando vi el reloj me di cuenta de que era hora de regresar a casa, me duche y me vesti y sali del hotel rumbo a mi casa.

A penas estaba entrando cuando una pequena llego corriendo hacia mi.

"Papi?" diji Dari, mi hija menor.

"Dime princesa?" dije mientras dejaba las llaves y mi chaqueta en su lugar para cargarla, no podia creer el gran parecido que tenia con su madre eran identicas solo que Dari tenia mi color de ojos verdes y que era muy tranquila, bueno a veces.

"Tony, me esta molestando," se quejo haciendo una pequena pero hermosa mueca, tal como la de su madre.

"No es cierto," dijo mi hijo mayor defendiendose; el era como yo en todos los sentidos solo que tenia la energia de su madre y el gen de travesura de su tio Emmett. "Ella me quito el control, cuando yo estaba viendo la tele, entonces yo le quite su muneca para que me lo regresara..."

"Pero..." Dari comenzo.

"Ninos, por favor, mejor vamos a comer el desayuno..." dije intentando evitar una tercera guerra mundial.

"Esta bien, mami, esta haciendo panqueques," dijo Tony emocionado ha y tambien el gran apetito de Emmett.

No puede evitar mas que sonreir.

-

Al llegar a la cocina, vi a mi maravillosa esposa y no pude evitar sentir un poco de culpa por lo ocurrido anoche.

"Hola, extrano," me saludo mi esposa con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba para darme un beso en la mejilla.

"Bueno dias hermosa," salude dandole una sonrsa y entregandole a Dari para que le diera de desayunar, la toma y la sento en su regaso para ayudarla solo cuando fuera necesario.

Fue ahi cuando comence a recordar todo lo que he vivido con Alice, y como le tendria que decir lo ocurrido anoche.


	2. 1º Encuentro

**1º Encuentro.**

Todo comenzó cuando en mi primer semestre en la universidad, estábamos a punto de ir a la mejor fiesta del año cuando mi mejor amigo Emmett, me habla para decirme que no sabia si podría ir pues estaba condicionado, porque sus padre lo habían encontrado a el y a Rose en una posición muy comprometedora.

"Lo siento, hombre, pero no podre ir si Alice no pasa su examen de historia," dijo frustrado.

"¿Eso que tiene que ver con la fiesta Emmett?"

"Que yo no se nada de historia, y Alice tampoco y no le puedo ayudar, y como mis padres saben eso fue el mejor castigo,"

"Porque no le haces un acordeón eres bueno haciendo esos," le dije que haría yo sin mi compinche de copas.

"Lo intente, pero este examen es oral, osea como un examen de historia oral,"

"¿Quién es su maestro?" pregunte.

"Cecilia,"

"Con razón es oral Emmett ella fue tu maestra de historia y con tu fama no permitirá que tu hermana haga un examen escrito."

"¡Rayos!" dijo bufando.

"¿Tengo una idea si yo ayudo a tu hermana y pasa podremos ir a la fiesta?"

"Si, bueno mis padre no podrán saber que tu la estas enseñando pero si pasa si voy,"

"Okey dile que venga a mi casa después de clases, para que empecemos." Dije, algo bueno tenia que sacar de mi gusto por la historia.

"Gracias hermano, te debo una,"

"Si, si, solo una condición,"

"La que sea,"

"No te vuelvas a propasar con mi hermana," hubo un gran silencio. "Okey por lo menos no en donde puedan ser encontrados."

"Eso te lo aseguro," dijo burlonamente, pero se que era la verdad.

* * *

Al día siguiente me prepare para ayudar a Alice, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, la ultima vez que la vi iba en segundo de secundaria, usaba frenillos y unos lentes espantosos, también vestía ropa muy chistosa y siempre tenia una trenza.

Mis pasamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre, me dirigí hacia la puerta y me encontré con una pequeña pero atractiva mujer, debía ser una de las amigas de Rose, rayos justo ahora que viene Alice para que la ayude.

"Mhmh," se aclaro la garganta, no me había dado cuenta de que me había quedando viéndola sin decirle nada.

"Rose, no esta, salió con su novio; deberías venir otro día o hablarle por teléfono." Dije.

"Se en donde esta Rose, su novio es mi hermano," contesto en tono burlón. "Soy Alice," dijo al ver mi cara de confusión.

O por Dios, no lo puedo creer, ella no es para nada la Alice que yo conocía, bueno tal vez un poco en la estatura pero…

"Jasper, ehh hace un poco de frio aquí afuera," comento, y haciendo que me diera cuenta de que la tenia en el porche afuera con un mini falda, o no solo en ese colegio se les ocurre poner faldas como uniforme, ¡en Forks!

Bueno que ahora que lo veo en Alice no esta tan mal.

_Deja de pensar así es la hermanita de Emmett. _Dijo la voz de mi cabeza.

Pero Emmett sale con mi hermanita, respondí. Así que no creo que haya mucha diferencia.

"Claro, lo siento pasa y ponte cómoda,"

"Gracias,"

Después de traer agua y algo de botana me senté a su lado y tome uno de sus libros.

"Bueno empecemos por lo que es fácil para ti,"

"Jasper, no tienes que hacer esto," lo dijo con un tono de arrepentimiento.

"¿De que hablas? Yo amo la historia esto será pan comido."

"Okey, muchas gracias," dijo dándome una gran sonrisa.

"De nada, ahora empecemos," vi sus notas y subraye lo más importante y entendible, conocía a la Miss Cecilia y a ella le gustaba preguntar cosas muy detalladas.

"Toma, le esto, entiéndelo no lo memorices de acuerdo," ella asintió.

Vi como sacaba unos lentes de su bolso, estos eran más estilizados no como los que solía usar, le quedaban perfectos. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya no usaba frenillos su pelo estaba corto e iba en diferentes direcciones, se le veía muy bien.

"Listo, ahora que hago," pregunto.

"Dime lo que entendiste,"

"Bueno…" y así comenzó a hasta que ella misma se dio cuenta de que ya se sabia el primer tema a la perfección.

"No lo puedo creer, muchas gracias, Jasper," dijo dándome un abrazo.

"Bien, mañana haremos dos temas mas y así hasta que acabemos la unidad."

"Esta bien, gracias de nuevo Jasper," dijo mientras empacaba sus cosas, pero yo aun no quería que se fuera.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunte un poco autoritario. Ella me miro un poco raro. "Es que no puedes llegar a casa hasta que Emmett venga por ti porque, tus papas creen que están en la biblioteca…estudiando."

"Uhh, bueno de hecho no iba a mi casa, así que no creo que haya problemas con la cuartada," dijo guiñándome un ojo.

"Entonces ¿A dónde vas?, no quiero que Emmett me mate por no cuidar bien de ti,"

"Hay una tocada esta noche y me tengo que arreglar,"

"Alice, no es por ser aguafiestas pero no creo que deberías ir," me volvió a ver raro. "No es bueno cuando un examen se acerca,"

"Jasper el examen es dentro de 1 semana," reprocho.

"No te dejare ir,"

"Tu no tienes derecho a no hacerlo," se levanto indignada y comenzó a caminar así la puerta; pero siendo yo mas largo le gane la levante poniéndola sobre mi hombro y cerré la puerta.

"Aquí te quedaras hasta que Emmett venga por ti, y le diré que te vigile una vez que lleguen a su casa,"

"¿Qué te crees mi novio o que?" pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

"No pero no dejare que repruebes este examen,"

"Claro, lo sabia, no estas haciendo esto por mi, sino por la estúpida fiesta de tu fácil _noviecita_ María, pero sabes Jasper yo también tengo vida y…"

No pude mas y la bese, si lo se es precipitado pero que querían que hiciera sus labios eran tan tentadores.

Ella me devolvió el beso pero luego se alejo y me dio una cachetada.

"Yo no soy así Jasper, yo no soy como María ni como las chicas que frecuentas," de que estaba hablando.

"Alice yo…" intenté decirle.

"No, Jasper, esta bien…a mi eso no me interesa solo déjame en paz" dijo sentándose al otro lado de la sala.

Ese fue el primer día que me di cuenta de lo importante que era Alice y haría lo que fuera para que me quisiera y quitara esa imagen que tenia de mi.


	3. ¿Quién es el idiota?

**Hey como pueden ver hubo unos cambios no solo en el summary si no tambien en la clasificacion asi es intentare hacer un lemmon para mi proximo cap. asi que deseenme suerte. y el summary cambio porque eran One-shots, pero me di cuentas de que esto estaba quedando mejor comohistoria continua y no one-shots, asi que espero les guste. disfruten**

**Mznickwhite.**

**¿Quién es el idiota?**

Después de cuatro días de estudios en los cuales Alice nunca me hizo caso, llego el día del examen y como era oral ese mismo día le dirían la calificación.

Eran las 3 de la tarde; Emmett y yo estábamos esperando en la sala de su casa que Alice llegara y nos diera la noticia pues nos teníamos que preparar porque la fiesta empezaba a las 11.

"¿Iras sin mi, si Alice no pasa?" pregunto Emmett con cara de perrito mojado.

"Claro que no, quien me ayudara a quitarme a María de encima si voy yo solo," bromee.

"Jaja, esperaba que me pidieras que me escapara por la ventana," eso no lo había pensado hace una semana que no puede dejar de pensar en nada mas que Alice; en ese momento se abrió la puerta, hablando del rey de Roma.

"¿Cómo te fue?" pregunto Emmett un poco nervioso.

"Me saque 10, gracias Jasper," dijo secamente, ni siquiera miro en mi dirección cuando dijo esto.

"Si de nada," dije un poco desilusionado.

"¡Si nos vamos de fiesta!" grito Emmett levantando a Alice.

"Si, felicidades Emmett, bueno me voy, necesito un vestido nuevo para la fiesta de hoy y necesito que mama me acompañe a comprarlo,"

"¿A donde vas?" pregunto Emmett.

"A la fiesta de María, me han invitado," dijo como si nada.

"¡¿Qué?!" grito Emmett. "¿Quién?"

"Ohh, James y Laurent invito a Bella así que…"

"Pero…pero…Jasper ayuda" dijo Emmett susurrando lo ultimo; que lo ayudara estaba planeando un futuro asesinato y quería que lo ayudara.

"Ehh, ellos no son muy grandes para ustedes, digo son chicos de la universidad," dije intentando controlar al cavernícola que quería salir de mi, agarrar a Alice y hacerla mía; Ohh Dios iré al infierno.

"No solo nos llevan ¿Qué dos, tres años?" contesto.

"Y… Edward ¿Qué opina el de que Bella vaya a esos lugares?" Edward era el hermano de en medio de la familia Cullen y todos sabemos que muere por Bella Swan.

"No sabe y no tiene porque decir algo no son nada, así que si ya se les acabaron sus lamentables excusas, iré a comprar mi vestido." Subió las escaleras en busca de Esme.

"Esto esta mal, voy a matar a James, como se atreve a invitar a mi hermanita a salir osea va a convertir a Alice en una asalta acilos," dijo apunto de un colapso nervioso.

"Jaja, cálmate hermano, nosotros estaremos ahí y no la perderemos de vista, ahora de lo que te debes preocupar es de lo que se va a poner," si, eso era un gran problema no solo para Emmett sino para mi y mi hombría.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto sentándose en uno de los sillones poniendo su cara entre sus manos.

"A que Alice tiene un sentido de la moda un poco diminuto, no por que no sepa si no porque por como viste puede ver que su vestido podría pasar casi, casi por un cinturón un poco largo."

"Oh Dios, tendremos que ir con ella a comprar el vestido de esta noche y asegurarnos que no compre nada de eso, ¿que tal si le decimos que la fiesta es de disfraces y la disfrazamos de monja?" no me parecía mala idea, aparte eso haría a Alice mas tentadora para mi…

"Emmett," grito Alice.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Me puedes llevar tu al centro comercial? mama no puede, se siente mal,"

"Esta es la oportunidad que estábamos buscando," susurro.

"Si, solo no hay que ser tan obvios, que te ruegue un poco,"

"No lo se,"

"Que inteligente eres,"

"No se me ocurrió nada mas,"

"Vamos Emmett por favor,"

"Esta bien solo porque no quiera que me molestes mas," dijo fingiendo estar enojado.

"Como futbolista eres grande, como actor apestas." Dije mientras me ponía mi chaqueta.

"Si por eso reprobé literatura el ultimo semestre,"

"¿Eso que tiene que ver?"

"No personifique bien el ser o no ser," dijo en broma.

"Eres un idiota," dije riendo.

"Listo," dijo Alice bajando las escaleras de su porche.

"Emmett ¿pasaremos a dejar a Jasper antes?"

"No, el vine con nosotros,"

"Pero-"

"Alice no pensaras que estaré yo solo en el centro comercial mientras tu compras ¿o si?"

"Claro que no," dijo haciendo una mueca. Genial me odia.

"Okey súbete," dijo mientras el se subía en el lado del conductor.

Le abrí la puerta a Alice como buen caballero, si lo se tal vez era un desmadroso pero mi mama si me educo como buen caballero sureño. Ella ni me miro.

"Gracias,"

"De nada."

* * *

"Ya estoy harto, creo que me será mas fácil cuidar de Alice en la fiesta que esta tortura."

"Vamos no es tan malo, ya conseguiste el teléfono de dos cajeras,"

"Si, pero desde que tengo a Rose es no es importante," si, se me olvidaba que mi mejor amigo y mi hermana eran uno mismo desde que se declararon amor, yo quería eso y Alice era la indicada.

"Emmett," llamo Alice desde el vestidor.

"Mande,"

"¿Te gusta?" dijo saliendo con un vestido un poco corto para mi gusto eso lo debería usar solo cuando estuviera conmigo y con nadie mas a nuestro alrededor.

"Wow, es muy bo…" le di un codazo a Emmett si le daba ánimos de seguro lo comprara y lo usara para su cita con _James._

"Corto, no mejor otro," se retracto.

"Uhh, ¿en serio lo crees? A mi me gusta mucho," dijo poniendo ojitos de perrito mojado.

Esos no.

"Alice, por favor" comenzó Emmett, pero los marco mas y…

"Gracias Emmett, eres el mejor hermano," si había comprado el vestido.

Ahora más que nunca tenia que cuidar a Alice si ya sabía esta iba a ser una fiesta que nunca iba a olvidar.

* * *

Me pasaron a dejar a mi casa para que yo también me arreglara, yo llevaría a Rose y nos encontraríamos allá con Emmett.

"Rose, vamos, sabes que la fiesta es hoy," grite ya listo y con las llaves del mi auto en mano.

"La paciencia es una virtud hermanito," dijo mientras baja las escaleras.

"Si, pero no la mía a mi me saltaron," dije mientras le ayudaba a ponerse su chaqueta, si con ella soy un mandilón.

"Gracias,"

"De nada, ¿estas lista?" dije abriendo la puerta.

"Si,"

No tardamos mucho en llegar, la casa de María desafortunadamente estaba solo a 4 cuadras de la mía.

"Jasper," grito Emmett desde el bar. "Ya era hora."

"Lo siento, pero tu princesa se tardo demasiado."

"Bueno por como se ve creo que valió la pena," dijo comiéndosela con la mirada.

"Dios Emmett es mi hermana,"

"Lo siento,"

"Hablando de hermanas ¿y la tuya?"

"En la pista bailando," voltee para ver la pista improvisada en la sala, se veía muy bien lo único malo su pareja y la forma en que bailaban, yo debería estar ahí.

"_Jazz"_ dijo una voz intentando sonar seductora.

"María," salude marcando un buen espacio entre nosotros, no quería que Alice nos viera tan juntos y malinterpretara todo, "buena fiesta."

"Gracias, que bueno que viniste, tal vez podríamos estar aquí solo un rato y después pasar a asuntos mas importantes,"

"No lo creo, pero gracias, ahora si me disculpas iré a buscar a alguien"

"Creo que no entendiste, Jasper, a mi nadie me dice que _no_" dijo con veneno en sus palabras.

"Creo que yo lo acabo de hacer, con permiso,"

Y salí a buscar a Alice, no la encontraba por ningún lado y tampoco a James por lo que me preocupe un poco, solo me faltaba la planta alta. No creo que Alice deje que James haga nada, intente convencerme.

_Pero que tal si el la obliga o ella quiere._

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y empecé a buscar en todas las habitaciones, si encontré algunas parejas pero ninguna era la que yo buscaba.

Solo quedaba el baño, toque y nadie me respondió, abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Alice, pero estaba sola.

"Perdón, yo… solo dame un momento y podrás usar el baño." Pude ver que estaba llorando.

"¿Estas bien, James te hizo algo?" pregunte alarmado.

"¿James? Ahh, no para nada el esta perfecto, esta con Victoria." Dijo.

"¿Qué? Te dejo, si lo hizo te juro que…"

"Ohh no, no para nada todo fue un plan para que ella se pusiera celosa y le hiciera caso lo mismo con Laurent y Bella, creo que Edward y ella van a segunda base en este momento,"

"Uhh, ya, gran idea." De pronto sentí un alivio ella no quería a James, pero entonces ¿Por qué lloraba?

"¿Entonces por que estas llorando?"

"Es algo estúpido" contesto sentándose en el inodoro mientras salían mas lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos.

Cerré la puerta con seguro y me arrodille frente a ella.

"Nada de lo que tu digas puede ser estúpido." Dije limpiando sus lágrimas. "¿Qué es? Por favor confía en mi." Suplique.

"Es un chico," dijo en susurro. Eso me rompió en mil pedazos, claro que le interesaba alguien, era un suerte para mi que no tuviera un novio aun.

"¿Y…?" presione.

"Yo…yo no le gusto, le gusta otra persona y… escuche que… hoy pasaran la noche juntos." Dijo sollozando.

"¿Quién es el idiota?" porque lo era, como no ver a la belleza que estaba enfrente de mi.

"TU."


	4. Quedate conmigo

**Espero les guste es mi primer lemmon estuvo intenso hacerlo jaja. Tambien quiero agradecer a todos lo que han dejado un review muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

**Bueno disfruten.**

**Mznickwhite.**

**

* * *

**

Quedate conmigo.

"¿Yo?"Pregunte confundido; ella asintió tomando un pedazo de papel para limpiarse la nariz.

"Pero, tu me odias,"

"No," dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Yo odio en lo que te convertiste, y créeme que he intentado olvidarte, pero no he podido."

"¿Hace cuanto te gusto?" tenia que saber, desde hace cuanto había sido un ciego.

"Tercero de secundaria, por ti, cambie…yo sabia que no te gustaría en la forma que era antes y…" suspiro. "Creo que aun así fui una ilusa, pues tu nunca me miraste…ahora con mayor razón no lo harás ya que tienes a María, y lo…lo entiendo; ellas es mas alta, bonita, sexy…solo no te burles de mis sentimientos…olvida lo que te dije."

"¿Pero que dices?" dije ofendido, por favor si no lo voy a negar María esta como quiere y si he estado con ella pero no en mis 5 sentidos he estado mas borracho que nada, no tendría nada que ver con ella sobrio. Y menos burlarme de sus sentimientos cuando lo míos son los mismos.

"Que…" la interrumpí.

"Alice, te lo explicare," le dije mirándola a los ojos. "Yo no tengo nada que ver con ella, no te negare que si he dormido con ella pero he estado borracho esas veces y esta noche no estaré con nadie mas, a menos que seas tu y planeo que sea así de ahora en adelante si, se que es precipitado y estoy dispuesto a…" su labios atacaron los míos, pero este beso era diferente al ultimo, este tenia pasión, lujuria, necesidad pero también cariño. Obviamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Nuestras lenguas luchaban por tomar el control de la situación pero ninguna ganaba, ella suspiro en el beso y supe que necesitábamos respirar, me separe para mirarla a los ojos y vi todo lo que tenia que ver, la levante de donde estaba sentada y la volví a besar de una manera mas tierna pero el beso volvió a subir de grado la cargue para que estuviera a mi altura ella inmediatamente enrollo sus pierna alrededor de mi cintura y supe que podía sentir lo listo que estaba para ella, la recargue contra la puerta y deje sus labios y comencé a besar su cuello intentando dejar mi marca, si lo se era algo machista pero quería que todo el mundo supiera que ella era mía y solo mía.

"Jazz," su voz esta ronca, y sonaba tan bien que hizo que mi erección creciera si se podía aun mas.

"Si," murmure mientras continuaba besando su cuello.

"Aquí no, por favor," entonces fue cuando levante mi cara para poder verla, y vi nuestros alrededores, tenia razón no permitiré que mi primera vez con ella fuera en un baño desconocido, eso podía esperar.

"Tienes razón, ¿en tu casa o en la mía?" pregunte.

"En la tuya," asentí y ella desenrollo sus piernas deslizándose por mi cuerpo y rosando mi necesitado miembro, a esta sensación no pude evitar gruñir.

"Ups, lo siento."

"No te preocupes, lo pagaras luego," bromee mientras tomaba su mano y abría la puerta del baño, pero me detuvo.

"No creo que debas salir en ese estado," dijo mirando a mis pantalones, genial.

"Alice solo hay una manera de arreglar este problema y no lo pienso hacer."

"Esta bien me pondré enfrente de ti, y si alguien pregunta les decimos que…"

"¿Qué?"

"No se me ocurre nada,"

"Sabes que no importa, solo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos,"

"Este bien ¿listo?"

Me puse detrás de ella. "¿No lo sientes cariño?"

"Tienes 5 minutos para llegar a tu casa, no creo aguantar mas,"

"Tus deseos son ordenes," agarre su mano y camine lo mas rápido que puede, sin importarme las miradas, y habladurías. Subimos a mi auto y maneje lo más rápido posible, tome la mano de Alice y la guie a mi habitación.

Comenzamos a besarnos como antes así hasta que sus piernas se frenaron con la cama ella se acomodo en esta y yo me puse entre sus piernas con cuidado de no aplastarla, la mire a los ojos que eran con imanes para los míos no los podía evitar.

"¿Estas segura?" pregunte.

Ella solo asintió y beso mi cuello, mientras sus manos recorrieron mis hombros, brazos y pecho y así empezó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, cuando acabo con ellos me la quito y me vio con ojos de admiración, no se porque pero me sentí apenado.

"Eres hermoso ¿sabes?" susurro.

"Tu eres la hermosa." Dije levantando su micro vestido, ahora si agradezco que Emmett le haya dejado comprar el vestido, acaricie una de sus piernas y sentí como se estremecía bajo mi tacto.

Sus labios empezaron a trazar un camino por mi cuello hasta mi oreja donde succiono mi lóbulo, "Uhh, Ali te necesito."

"Hazme tuya entonces." No tenia que decir nada más.

Levante su vestido hasta deshacerme de el y me di cuenta de que no traía brasier, le envié una mirada interrogándola.

"Ninguno quedaba con el vestido y no iba a ir a Victoria Secret contigo y con Emmett," yo solo pude asentir, la estaba admirando en verdad era hermosa, pequeña pero con las cuervas necesarias, sus pechos eran perfectos para mis manos como si la hubieran hecho exactamente para mi.

"Si ya lo decía yo no eres hermosa, eres una diosa."

Se sonrojo y le di un beso casto en los labios. Mientras le quitaba la ropa que me faltaba para que fuera completamente mía. Ella desabrocho mi pantalón bajándolo con todo y bóxers hasta donde sus pies se lo permitieron, cuando llegaron a mis talones me los quite yo.

Alice también me miro pero su cara cambio cuando vi mi erección, se veía mortificada.

"¿Te ocurre algo malo?" estaba preocupado, no se porque nunca me había sentido así con ninguna chica, pero Ali era diferente en todos los sentidos ella era la única que me podía dejar sin aliento en un milisegundo con solo hacer ojitos.

"Yo no estoy segura de que…"

"Dime, cariño," la anime.

"Soy virgen Jasper."

"Uhh," fue lo único que pude decir y se que había sido un imbécil cuando vi como se formaban lagrimas en los ojos de mi pequeña.

"Ali, lo siento, es que yo nunca había pasado por esto y tu eres especial y no solo porque eres virgen,"

"Yo te quiero en verdad y quiero intentar ser mejor para ti como hombre ser ese príncipe azul, lo mejor para ti, no tenemos que hacer nada esta noche, no te sientas obligada." Continúe.

"Si quiero, lo que pasa es que no estoy segura de que quepas en mi y no te quiero decepcionar,"

"Nunca me decepcionarías y sobre el espacio no te preocupes, ¿ok?" ella asintió.

"Te quiero" susurre antes de darle otro beso.

"Yo también."

Me acomode y entre lo mas despacio que pude hundiendo mi cabeza en el hueca de su cuello, estaba tan apretado, empuje un poco mas hasta que llegue a su barrera.

La mire y vi amor, adoración y confianza y en ese momento me di cuenta de que yo quería ser el mejor para ella, para que deseara que yo fuera el primero y el ultimo.

"No te preocupes, dolerá pero no durar yo te cuidare."

"Confió en ti."

Y así rompí su barrera y Ali enterró sus uñas en mi espalda, sentí como de rígida se empezó a relajar mientras yo dejaba besos por todo su cuello, pechos y cara, intentando no moverme hasta que ella me dijera que estaba lista.

"Jazz, creo que ya te puedes mover,"

Empecé a moverme lentamente, hasta tomar un ritmo pero llego un momento en el que no pude mas y lo acelere todo mejoro cuando Alice comenzó a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que yo, unos minutos mas y no pude mas y mi orgasmo empezó a crecer y se que Ali no estaba lejos pues sus paredes también se comprimieron a mi alrededor y no pude mas. Al acabar nuestros maravillosos orgasmos y que nuestra respiración se normalizara fue cuando me di cuenta de que no habíamos utilizado un condón.

Rayos.

"Alice, cariño, lo siento." Fue lo único que puede decir.

"¿Por qué?" dijo confundida.

"No utilice protección."

"No te preocupes esta bajo control natal." Dijo. Eso me quito un peso de encima pero porque estaría así si no era sexualmente activa. Creo que vio mi cara de confusión porque comenzó a explicar.

"No tengo un ciclo regular,

"Ohh, entiendo," dije dándole un beso. "Gracias, por dejar que yo fuera el primero en amarte, y espero poder ser también el ultimo."

"Hoy y siempre Jazz," dijo dándome otro beso. Después de unos segundos comenzó a reincorporarse y a vestirse.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Me arreglo, me tengo que ir,"

"¡No!"

"Jasp…"

"Alice, por favor quédate conmigo, quiero amanecer contigo a mi lado, para saber que no es un sueño, aparte no estoy listo para dejarte ir." Ahora fue mi turno de hacer la carita de perrito mojado y se que me sale porque mama nunca me ha podido negar nada y si me esfuerzo tampoco Rose.

"Esta bien, ¿pero que hare con mis padre?"

"Pídele el favor a Rose, técnicamente no estas mintiendo en donde te quedaras,"

"¿Y si Emmett pregunta?"

"Dile que no quieres ir a casa y yo mañana hablo con Emmett sobre esto,"

"Esta bien."

Después de que arreglamos todo, le preste una de mi camiseta y yo me puse mis bóxers y nos acomodamos para dormir, otra cosa que me llamo la atención lo bien que nos acomodábamos no solo durante el sexo sino también cuando dormíamos.


	5. Puedo ser muy agresivo

**Espero disfruten este capitulo. se que desapereci y probablemente ya han olvidado la historia pero bueno espero que esto valga la pena y reponga ese hiatus en el que estuvo la historia.**

**Mznickwhite**

**

* * *

**

Puedo ser muy agresivo

A la mañana siguiente, sentí un peso extraño en mi hombro cuando voltee a ver vi la cabeza de Alice en ese lugar y me di cuenta de que no había sido un sueño en verdad había pasado la noche con ella y no solo eso también dijo que le gustaba.

Le di un beso en la frente e intente levantarme sin despertarla, una vez que estaba fuera de la cama me dirigí al baño y me lave la cara y los dientes no quería tener mal aliento cuando Alice despertara; todo era perfecto solo tenía que pedirle a Alice que fuera mi novia y decirle a Emmett y aun no se cual me daba más miedo si la primera o la segunda, si yo sé soy un jugador de football no soy un flacucho se defenderme pero Emmett enojado no es algo muy lindo de ver y mucho menos de enfrentar y ni se diga Edward y seguro también estoy de que Carlise no se quedaría atrás, pero Alice lo vale, si ella lo vale me dije mirándome en el espejo una vez mas y luego salí del baño.

"Buenos días." Dijo Alice desde la cama aun un poco adormilada.

"Hola" dije intentando besarla pero se quito. La mire con cara de duda a la cual ella contesto.

"Aliento matutino, no quiero arruinar nuestra relación en menos de 24 horas." Si es adorable, y eso me tentó a jugar un poco con ella.

"Mmhm ¿Ahora tenemos una relación?" dije alzando una ceja.

"Bueno, después de lo que paso anoche…yo…creí que…" la interrumpo con un beso, al diablo con el aliento matutino.

"Obvio que tenemos una relación y no te preocupes por arruinarla eso no pasara, te lo prometo."

Ella sonrío y me volvió a besar, no un beso apasionado como los de anoche pero no me quejo.

"¿Qué le diremos a todos?"

"La verdad, que ayer te vi en la fiesta con ese adorable cinturón largo rojo y no me pude resistir, te traje conmigo a casa y bueno ahora eres mía y…"

"¡Mi vestido no era tan corto!" me interrumpió. ¡Claro que no! Nótese en sarcasmo.

"Si tú lo dices, cariño," conteste.

"Además como le diremos eso a todos van a pensar lo peor de mi, digo no me arrepiento de que hicimos pero tampoco es algo que quiero gritar a los 4 vientos."

"Esta bien, les diremos que yo ayude a Emmett con tus estudios para tu examen y que comenzamos a platicar y nos dimos cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en común y te invite a salir."

"¿Tenemos cosas en común?" okey la que no quiere hacer esto más difícil de lo que es.

Le di una mira de pocos amigos.

"No es por nada Jasper pero no creo que alguien se crea eso."

"¿Entonces qué quieres hacer, ir por el mundo como si nada pasara, esconder esto hasta que alguien nos descubra o encuentres la historia perfecta?"

"Eso suena como una gran idea."

"NO, Alice yo no puedo hacer eso, y sabes ¿Por qué? Porque no te lo mereces, mereces lo mejor y te lo quiero dar así que de aquí no saldremos hasta que tengamos una respuesta a todo esto."

"Esta bien comienza hablar, espero que 4 horas sean suficientes para que encontremos cosas que tenemos en común para que todos crean la historia de que nos conocimos durante las sesiones de estudio a las que te colaste."

Le di una sonrisa de un millón, si no quiero sonar como un cursi ni nada pero creo que la amo.

"Okey creo que empezare por decirte que mi color favorito es el verde, mi comida favorita es…" y así en las siguientes 4 horas nos contamos lo mas que pudimos de nuestras vida y si en realidad teníamos algunas cosas en común.

* * *

Cuando llego el momento de enfrentar a Emmett, me sentí un poco inseguro y con desventaja digo el estaba ahí sentado en mi cocina con un cuchillo y tenedor en mano comiendo como si nada.

"Si me vas a decir que te acostaste con mi hermana, prefiero que lo hagas cuando acabe mi desayuno." Me quede boquiabierto, no sé si fue porque no me ha matado aun o porque lo sabe, así que solo puede asentir y lo espere.

Después de unos 20 minutos termino y me miro justo a los ojos.

"No quiero saber cómo paso, no quiero detalles, solo quiero saber ¿si esto es en serio?"

"Por supuesto que sí, es como lo tuyo con Rose," dije de inmediato, luego agregué. "¿Cómo supiste?"

"Te vi salir con ella, y bueno no parecía que fueran a ver los nuevos episodios de Scooby Doo o algo parecido."

"¿Por qué no nos detuviste?"

"Ella puede tomar sus decisiones y bueno eras tú me has confiado a tu hermana en primera y eres como mi hermano te conozco así que dije qué demonios déjalos ser, aunque ya sabes que si la lastimas yo te lastimo 10 veces peor." Dijo con tono serio.

"Claro y créeme que no planeo hacerlo, en verdad me interesa."

"Ya no tengo más que decir, excepto creo suerte con Ed."

"Ni lo menciones," dije tomando uno de los panqueques que estaban en el plato de centro.

* * *

"¿Esto quiere decir que tu y Alice, son…novios?" dijo Carlise mirándome como si fuera su peor enemigo, déjenme les digo como pasas de ser parte de la familia casi un hijo a un enemigo: le pides a la unica hija de la familia que sea tu novia.

"Si, y me gustaría tener su consentimiento."

"Jasper, cariño no nos hables de usted eres como de la familia ahora más que nunca, claro que consentimos que salgas con Alice." Dijo Esme dulcemente.

"Oh gracias mamá" dijo Alice que estaba a mi lado.

"¿Papi tu qué dices?" dijo ella dirigiéndose a su padre con esos ojito o no Carlise está en problemas.

"¿Esto es lo que quieres pequeña?" dijo con una cara que solo puede describir que le estaba costando trabajo decir que no.

"Si, en verdad quiero mucho a Jasper."

"Está bien tienen mi permiso también."

"Gracias, señor"

"Si gracias papi," dijo parándose para darle un abrazo y luego se dirigió a Esme. "Gracias a ti también mami."

Carlise se me acerco y estrecho mi mano y en voz muy baja me dijo. "Cuídala Jasper porque yo puedo ser un hombre muy agresivo." Pase saliva nerviosamente y conteste.

"Claro que sí señor no se preocupe."

Me dio una palmada en el brazo y se retiro.

"¿Te quedaras a comer Jasper?" pregunto Esme.

"En realidad quería saber si puedo salir con Alice me gustaría llevarla a comer y tal vez al cine si me lo permiten claro."

"Oh bueno creo que eso no es un problema solo no lleguen muy tarde."

"Mama, hoy es sábado."

"Lo sé cariño pero ayer te quedaste con Rose y Bella y sabes que a tu padre no le gusta que salgas tanto."

"No te preocupes Esme estará aquí a las ¿10:30 suena bien?"

"Doce, mami por favor."

"A las 11:30" dijo con tono firme y Alice ya no dijo nada mas, todos sabemos que Esme nunca usa ese tono excepto cuando no hay nada que negociar.

"Gracias, aquí estaremos a esa ahora ni un minuto más lo prometo."

Esme se retiro para preparar la comida y yo me acerque a Alice para darle un beso.

"¿Sabes que esta será nuestra primera cita?" dijo entre besos.

"Si, y quiero que sea perfecta."

"Lo será," dijo muy segura de sí.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque estarás tu en ella." Otra cosas que tenemos en común, ambos somos unos cursis, después de eso la volví a besar y así estuvimos unos cuantos minutos o fueron horas, hasta que ella se separo y se fue a arreglar para nuestra cita y yo subí al cuarto de Emmett a contarle lo sucedido y esperar a que ella estuviera lista.


	6. De vuelta a la realidad

**De vuelta a la realidad.**

Cuando terminamos el desayuno, Alice me aparto y entramos al despacho.

"¿Qué ocurre, estuviste muy distraído en el desayuno?"

"Nada, solo que pasaron muchas cosas en el trabajo."

"¿Por eso no llegaste, anoche?"

"No, Alice, no fue por eso."

"¿Entonces?" Cómo se lo diré, hey cariño estaba trabajando cuando un mujer se acerco a mí y no sé qué paso que te engañe.

"Alice, lo que te voy a decir es…" respire por un momento.

"Es ¿Qué Jazz?" dijo tomando mi mano.

"Tienes que entender que yo no estaba pensando claro y hace mucho que no estamos juntos y sé que no es una excusa pero…"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ayer me acosté con otra, todo paso muy rápido estaba un poco tomado y una cosa llevo a la otra y… perdóname…" ella quito su mano de la mía y se lo más que pudo de mí.

"No significo nada Alice, lo juro fue un error de una noche,"

"No Jasper, no digas nada, solo…" comenzó a decir entre sollozos.

"Alice, cariño por favor…"

"¿Fue María no es así, en realidad nunca la olvidaste?"

"¿Qué? …. No Alice ni siquiera la conozco, ya te dije que fue un error de una noche, a María no la veo desde que supimos que estabas embarazada y ella se mudo."

"No te creo, quiero que te vayas de mi casa y que nunca te acerques ni a mí ni a mis hijos… no te quiero volver a ver jamás, todas mis amigas tenían razón, Jacob tenía razón…"

"¡Jacob no tiene ni puta idea!, el solo estaba celoso de que me escogiste a mí y no a él para ser tu primero y el padre de tus hijos!" el hecho de que mencionar a su ex (aunque nunca fueron novios, Jacob es como si lo hubieran sido, es su mejor amigo pero solo con la desafortunada casualidad de que el la ama a ella y hay veces que siento que ella a él también.) me hizo enojar, sé que es algo hipócrita pero Jacob es un tema que no me gusta discutir y que aun piense en él me revienta.

"¡Con mucha razón, el nunca me hubiera engañado!"

En ese momento cerré mi boca ella tenía razón.

"Creo que todo este tiempo he estado esperando algo así, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y…"

"Pero qué dices, no sé qué sucedió Alice no estaba consciente y lo hubiera estado no lo habría hecho." Dije acercándome a ella.

"No te me acerques Jasper, en verdad no me importa lo que paso, solo quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas mas."

"No voy a dejar a mi hijos."

"Tal vez, pero por ahora los veras cuando yo diga bajo las circunstancias que yo quiera, no quiero que tu amante se les acerque,"

"No es mi amante,"

"Lo que sea, llevare a los niños a la fiesta de los gemelos de Leah y cuando regrese ya no te quiero ver aquí, puedes llevarte lo que quieras me da igual solo vete,"

"¿Vas a verlo no es así? Esto te queda perfecto yo cometo un error y tú te puedes ir con él como si fueras la víctima, pues déjame te digo una cosa Alice tu eres _mía_, hoy y siempre y no voy a dejar que esto ni nada ni _JACOB _nos separe,"

"Jasper desde el momento en que me engañaste deje de ser tuya, y si voy a ver a Jacob, el es el tío después de todo y lo que yo haga de hoy en adelante con mi vida no es asunto tuyo."

Con eso ella salió de la habitación y yo me desplome en la silla más cercana, tengo que recuperarla se que lo he estropeado pero la recuperare.


	7. No lo hagas más difícil

**Hola de nuevo, se que ya no he publicado como antes y no se si mis historias sigan siendo buenas, pero aqui esta un otro capítulo espero les guste. **

**Y ahora que ya me acostumbre a la vida universitaria escribire más, claro si ustedes quieren así que me pueden decir que opinan en un review o un PM si prefieren.**

**Gracias, disfruten.**

**Mznickwhite.**

**No lo hagas más difícil.**

Cuando llegue a la casa de Leah la fiesta ya había comenzado, y a penas se bajaron del auto mis hijos corrieron para ir a jugar con sus amiguitos; no puede evitar sonreír.

Me acerque a la cocina donde se encontraba Leah, Emily y Jacob.

"Por fin llegas pensamos que nos habías dejado plantados, sabes lo difícil que es controlar a tantos niños," recrimino Leah.

"Lo siento, fue una mañana un poco dura, además tienes a Emily y a Jacob," conteste señalados respectivamente.

"Emily acaba de llegar también," dijo suspirando exasperada "y sabes que Jacob es como un niño también."

"¡Hey, eso no es verdad!" dijo después de sacarse la paleta que estaba comiendo de la boca.

Leah abrió la boca para contestar pero fue interrumpida.

"Mamá el payaso no ha llegado, dijiste que vendría, porque no está aquí…"

"Joey cariño, no tarda en llegar, lo prometo, es más, porque no ayudas a tu tía Emily a llevar estas botanas a fuera mientras le llamo," Joey lo hizo a regañadientes mientras Leah iba por su agenda para llamar al payaso.

Jacob y yo nos quedamos solos.

"¿Cómo te fue a noche?" pregunto como si nada.

"Perfecto," dije suspirando.

"No te escuchas convencida estás segura de que quieres seguir con esto, aun estas a tiempo de retractarte y…"

"Jacob ya hablamos sobre esto," dije dándole la espalda si veía la tristeza en mis ojos, arruinaría todo al ir a contarle mi plan a Jasper y no podía dejar que eso pasara. "Además," continúe. "A ti ni te agrada Jasper."

"Alice, eso es del pasado ya acepte que te perdí hace ya algún tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiero que seas feliz y Jasper te hace feliz,"

"Jasper y yo ya no podemos estar juntos y tú lo sabes, no puedo permitir que pase por esto, no quiero." Dije negando con la cabeza.

"¿Qué va a pasar con los niños?" dijo con voz retadora.

"Se quedarán con él, y así tu y yo podremos…"

"Alice, te amo pero no puedo aceptar lo que estás haciendo, no solo a ti sino a Jasper y sobre todo a tus hijos." Dijo mientras me abraza, no pude más y empecé a llorar.

"Si me amas no harías esto más difícil de lo que es, lo aceptarías. Créeme que me duele más de lo que las palabras pueden explicar, yo amo a mis hijos son mi vida y Jasper…ohh Jasper…" no puede continuar y comencé a sollozar.

"Sí, lo sé, por eso creo que este plan no es una buena idea, que debes decirle a Jasper la verdad y juntos arreglarlo."

No dije nada por unos minutos, me limpie las lágrimas y lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

"Lo siento mucho Jacob, pero no puedo dejarle verme morir y mucho menos a mis hijos."

"¿Y cómo crees que se sentirán al saber que su madre los abandono?" dijo entre dientes.

Aunque Jacob tenía razón en eso, lo mejor para mi familia es que fuera a Suiza para intentar recuperarme y así regresar, sabía las consecuencias que esto traería y era mejor que la idea que mis hijos y Jasper me vieran morir.

"Estarán mejor Jacob, les dejare una carta, haremos lo que hemos planeado, por favor no lo hagas más difícil." Dije intentando contener las lágrimas.

"No creo que sea lo correcto pero como te dije aquí esto para lo que necesites." Dijo abrazándome.

"Chicos tengo que ir por unas sorpresas para los premios, al parecer el payaso no los da con el servicio," dijo Leah dejando el teléfono en la barra.

Jacob y yo no separamos para verla, ella me miro raro, creo que mis ojos estabn un poco rojos, pero Leah no dijo nada gracias a Dios.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?" pregunte.

"¿Podrían recibir a los invitados que faltan e indicarle al payaso en donde se tiene que poner y esas cosas, por favor?" contesto, mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto.

"Claro, no te preocupes. Tenemos todo bajo control." Dijo Jacob.

"Gracias, chicos. Nos vemos en un rato; Alice te encargo a los niños y a Jacob." Asentí mientras Jacob hacia una mueca de sentido.

"Vamos Jake, no te lo tomes a pecho, es que aun tienes cara de bebe." Bromee, mientras salíamos al patio en donde se encontraba la fiesta y Leah salía en dirección contraria para irse.

"Puede que tengas razón en eso, pero de ahí en fuera soy una persona muy madura." Dijo antes de salir corriendo para ir a jugar con los niños.

"Sí, claro." Murmure. Mientras me sentaba con Emily y comenzamos a platicar; necesitaba distraerme un poco, para después seguir con mi plan.


	8. Tal vez

**JPOV**

Eran las 7 de la tarde cuando Alice y los niños regresaron de la fiesta.

Tony y Dariana estaban agotados, como era de esperarse y estaba agradecido por eso, porque necesitaba aclarar todo con Alice, tenía que hacerle ver que aunque cometi una gran error aún la amaba y que podiamos solucionar todo esto; si en verdad me amaba podriamos arreglar todo.

No sali de mi despacho hasta que estuve seguro que los niños estaban en la cama, al salir, la planta baja estaba vacia, eso significaba que Alice estaba en nuestra habitación preparandose para irse a dormir.

Era raro, ni siquiera se había molestado en revisar si aún estaba en casa, tal vez lo sabe, mi auto aún esta en la cochera, tal vez necesita tiempo, si es eso.

Después de meditarlo un poco, subi las escalereas y me dirigi a nuestra habitación, con mucho cuidado abri la puerta y me di cuenta que la habitación estaba también vacia. Estaba apunto de salir de ella para continuar mi busqueda cuando escuche su voz venir desde su closet, Alice siendo la fanática de la moda y comprar que es necesitaba su propio closet; si a eso se le puede llamar closet ya que es del tamaño de una habitación, me acerque a la puerta lentamente y me detuve cuando escuche con quien estaba hablando.

-No Jacob, no he hablado con él.- le dijo con voz firme.

No lo podia creer, se que no estoy en posición de ponerme celoso pero ¡Jacob! En verdad tenía que hablar de nuestros problemas con ese pelele.

-Si esta en casa…Lo sé porque su auto esta en la cochera.

-Yo se que debo hablar con él, pero no creo estar lista, digo no solo debemos hablar de lo que paso anoche sino también de lo que sucedera de ahora en adelante.

-No, no planeo decirle, me refiero a lo del divorcio.

-Si estoy segura qu es lo que quiero, es la unica manera de…

-¿De que Alice?- interrumpi su conversación, no lo podía creer ni siquiera un día llevamos separados y ella ya esta rehaciendo su vida como si nada, como si esto no le importara, como si no le doliera en lo más mínimo.

-¡Jasper!- dijo sorprendida. -¿Qué te crees, escuchando conversaciones en las que no estas invitado?

-Me creo tu esposo, aunque te duela. ¡Ya tan rápido te olivdaste de lo nuestro! que ya estas platicando con cualquier…-Dije alzando un poco la voz.

-Jasper, basta.-Dijo con un tono autoritario, ese que usan las más para parar las rabietas de los niños. -Tú no eres nadie para reclamarme nada.

-¡Soy tu esposo!-recrimine, me moria de celos, no lo negare ella era mia hoy y siempre y no dejare que ese perro me la quite, por nada del mundo.

-No puedo creer que te atrevas a decirme eso, acaso…¿Acaso eras mi esposo ayer mientras te acostabas con otra mujer? Anda Jasper, ¡Contestame!

-Yo…- dije con poca elocuencia. Ella tenia un punto, pero yo pense que nuestro amor era más grande que eso que podríamos arreglar las cosas, tal vez no al instante pero si en algun momento, tal vez con ayuda de alguien, no de Jacob, claro pero si de un psicólogo o algo parecido.

-¿Tú que, Jasper?- dijo con una fridalidad que me partia el corazón, y fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que ella ya no era mi pequeña Alice, la chiquilla que nos perseguia a Emmett y a mi para que la dejaramos jugar, la pequeña Alice (aunque no tan pequeña, en ese entonces) a la que ayude a pasar su examen de historia, la que me regalo su primera vez y muchas cosas más.

Le iba a a contestar cuando vi la maleta, no era para mi ya que estaba llena de ropa de Alice. También note que era demasiado grande.

-¿Te iras? Pense que querias que yo me fuera- dije bajando la cabeza, una parte de mi solo quería que ella me dijera que no, que no se iria a ningún lado que solo estaba sacando la ropa pasada de moda y que renovaria su guardarropa como lo ha hecho toda la vida, en ese momento no me importo que gastara miles de dolares en nuevas prendas para toda la familia; también desee que me dijera que no me tendria que ir, que solucionariamos todo esto y que todo estaría bien.

-De eso tenia que hablarte,- dijo suspirando, mira a sus manos donde se encontraba su celular, en realidad no se cuando colgo, pero me alegraba que ya no estuviera hablando con Jacob.

-Dime.- dije, intetando acercarme a ella, pero en el momento en que me acerque ella se hizo para atrás evitando que la tocara.

-En el trabajo me pidieron que fuera a un Fashion Week a Nueva York, es importante, sino no lo fuera no ira pero sabes como es esto y bueno quiero que saber si puedes quedarte con los niños unos días para poder ir y…

-Sabes que si, que siempre estoy dispuesto a apoyarte y…

-Jasper, esto que te pido no cambia nada, aun quiero el divorcio.

-Alice, porfavor…yo…yo lo siento mucho, te amo y no se que me paso…

-No me interesa escucharlo. Un amigo de Jacob, es abogado el llevara el caso y...

-¡Jacob! Claro, no me sorprende que el sea el primero en ayudarte a librarte de mi, no se porque no lo pense antes.- dije enojado, saliendo del closet a nuestra habitación, no me preocupaba el ruido puesto que nuestra habitación era aprueba de ruidos, toda la casa lo era, con eso de que soy productor de música y autor, Alice necesitaba silencio para diseñar y luego para que los niños no se despertaran.

Ella me sigio y contunio.

-Jacob no tiene nada que ver en esto, el no sabe lo que hiciste, solo piensa que nuestro matrimonio ya no funciona y que esto es algo que los dos acordamos por el bien de nustros hijos.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo.

-Si me amas como dices que lo haces, me daras el divorcio.-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Alice, por favor, te lo ruego porque te amo. No me dejes, podemos arreglar esto, yo se que si.

-No quiero Jasper, en verdad lo que hiciste…No hay palabras, en verdad, lo siento pero no. Te dare lo que quieras, no quiero nada de tu dinero, solo lo que los niños necesiten, te dejare verlos cuando quieras…

-Alice, no lo hagas por favor.- suplique, mis ojos también mojados en lágrimas.

-Lo siento, Jasper. Pero necesito que respetes mi decisión.- dije con una falsa confiancia.

Me tome unos momentos para observarla y me di cuenta de que estaba temblando, se abrazaba a si misma, como si estuviera sosteniendose para no caer, también vi que en sus ojos habia dolor, tristesa, pero también amor, ella aún me amaba y si me amaba con la intencidad que sus ojos reflejaban, esto no estaba del todo perdido.

Es por eso que dije lo que dije.

-No, no lo hare, luchare por ti y por lo nuestro, te demostrare que no todo esta perdido y que un amor como el nuestro no se acabara nunca.

-Jasper, no lo hagas más dificil…

-Te propongo algo,- interrumpi ella me miro cuestionantemente.- ¿Qué te parece si te vas a Nueva York, y te relajas y cuando regreses intentamos solucionar todos esto, si?

-Jasper, ya no hay nada que solucionar, tal vez no nos amamos lo suficiento o si lo hicimos se termino. Mañana sale mi avion, te agradecere si te quedas con los niños, pero sino puedes mi madre vendra de todos modos, el procedimiento ya empezo. Lo siento.-dijo dandose media vuelta, entro a su closet y se encerro.

Dejándome ahí con el corazon hecho pedazos, baje a mi despacho y me servi un trago, después de vaciar los contenidos tome la botella y me fui a sentar. Esa noche ahogue mis penas en el alcohol, llore por el amor que perdi y por la familia que por un estupido error destrui. No sé en que momento me quede dormido, solo se que cuando me levante Alice ya no estaba y la mayoria de su ropa tampoco, lo cual se me hizo extraño puesto que la semana de la moda no duraba tanto según yo y aunque así fuera Alice no soportaba estar lejos de los niños mucho tiempo.


End file.
